


Zombie Apocalypse

by Lord Angelcake (EuterpesChild)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EuterpesChild/pseuds/Lord%20Angelcake
Summary: Originally written in 2014.Apologies for the weird format; it was originally written via text.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheCityLightShow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityLightShow/gifts).



> Because what kind of author would I be if I didn't have a zombie apocalypse fic?

You see movement in the alleyway you're approaching

You raise your pistol and approach alowly

Just as you reach the mouth of the alley a figure comes flying at you wielding a long stick

You manage to grab it and prevent the person from smacking you upside the head

"Stop; I'm human!" you yell

The figure stops

You see that's a girl about your age and half a foot shorter

"I didn't know there was anyone left" she whispers

"Well, there's me" you grin

You shove your pistol in your waistband and stick out your hand

"I'm Tony" you say

She lowers her stick and shakes your hand

"Ian" she answers in a distinctly American accent

"Pleasure"

She finally offers you a half smile

"So what's an American like yourself doing in Wales?"

"I was heading to a music festival but..."

She gestures around the two of you at the destroyed city and smoke in the distance

You give her a sympathetic smile

The two of you step back out into the street

She surreptitiously slips her arm in yours

"So Ian," you say finally

"A music festival, you say? What do you play?"

She's about to answer

When a zombie lurches out of a building and straight at the two of you

You freeze for a moment because it looks almost like Mimi

(impossible of course she was gone weeks ago but even so)

But Ian smacks it soundly on the neck, giving you enough time to pull out your pistol and finish it off

You breathe heavily together because it was RIGHT THERE

And without even really being conscious of what you're doing

You lean over and kiss her

It normally would've taken weeks to get up your courage to do anything

But during the apocalypse you take what you can get when you can get it

She looks startled and almost scared

But then she practically melts and her arms find your way around your neck

You almost don't notice that she knocks out another zombie behind your back while you're kissing

But something about that move tells you

The two of you are gonna be fine


End file.
